I'll Wait For You
by KittySkywalker
Summary: zero comes back injured from a hunt and kaname and the rest of the night class are there to help. kaname/zero please r and r!


It was a cool and quite evening in the Moon Dormitory. Classes were finished for the night and every one except Kaname was in the main drawing room. Ruka and Akatsuki were talking about a report that was due, Aido was editing one of Yori's papers, Takuma was writing up step by step instructions for math equations for Yuki, Seiren was reading a book, Senri was eating pocky with his head on Rima's lap, and Rima herself was studying for a vocabulary test. No one thought anything unusual would be happening tonight. The Night Class was proven wrong however when the scent of familiar blood hit their noses and the sight of a wounded hunter stood in the door way. Zero Kiryu was bleeding from his left shoulder and he was slumped on the door frame. A year ago every Night Class student would have wanted to tear him to shreds but ever since their Lord had taken him as a lover things had changed. Now the Night Class was willing to protect Zero like he was one of their own because he was. Needless to say there was a flurry of questions and movement once everyone registered to what was going on.

"Zero are you alright?" Takuma questioned.

"What happened?" Seiren asked.

"Kaname-sama!" Akatsuki hollered. It was unnecessary though because Kaname was already rushing down the stairs with his usual pureblood grace. His concern was written all over his face yet no one said anything. Kaname gently lead Zero up to their room so he could take care of him. The others were engulfed in silence but were not still. Wordlessly Rima stood and went to the cupboard to get a glass of water and blood tablets on a tray, Aido stood and went to get bandages and wrapping, Ruka went to get pain relievers and the whole package was handed over Senri who took it upstairs to their Lord's room.

Kaname eased Zero onto the bed while being cautious of his injured shoulder. Zero winced slightly as the fabric was pulled back from the wound. Kaname gasped slightly when he saw the injury was a bullet hole.

"My God Zero…what happened?"

"I was out hunting and one of the younger hunters thought I was a danger so he fired. I didn't get out of the way fast enough it was my own fault."

Kaname sent him a glare, "It is not your fault and if I ever see that brat I'll kill him. Oh damn…" he whispered. The cloth was starting to stick to the dried blood and he couldn't remove it without hurting Zero.

"Don't swear Kaname," he said gently, "it makes you seem ungentlemanly."

"I'm not a gentleman," Kaname answered dully. Zero laughed lightly- his lover could be so stubborn sometimes. By the time Kaname had managed to remove Zero's shirt and get a good look at the wound a soft knock was placed on the purebloods door. "Come in," Kaname called. He was too distracted to think it might not be a good idea to let someone in.

Senri walked in quietly and placed a tray on the night stand. He caught a glimpse of Zero's shoulder and asked, "What happened Zero?"

"Eh just a trigger happy young rookie…" he tried to shrug.

"Ah sounds fun," Senri replied.

"Not really," Zero laughed as Senri handed him over a pain reliever with some water, "Thanks." Senri nodded and smiled at him then dissolved a blood tablet into the glass. Zero took his time drinking the blood. If he didn't he might get sick which was the last thing he needed right now. Zero smiled back at Senri. Over the last year the two boys had gotten closer to each other. They both had something against purebloods due to their pasts but they had managed to get over it and forge a calm friendship.

Kaname was absorbed in cleaning and dressing the wound, Zero was in pain, and Senri felt out of place even though he wanted to help. His cousin and his lover meant a lot to Senri. "Is there anything I can do?" he asked quietly. Kaname looked up at him then and smiled a tense smile.

"Um…yes Senri, would you mind telling everyone down stairs that Zero is alright?"  
"Oh of course," he realized Kaname was trying to dismiss him. Zero was sending Kaname a glare now. He didn't mind that Senri was there- he wouldn't mind if any one was there.

But because Senri was never the type to disobey Zero said, "I'll see you later. Try not to eat all the pocky."

"Sure thing. I'll save you a pack," Senri replied as he closed the door.

There was a moment of silence where Zero was unsure what to say and Kaname was too worried to speak. Even so Kaname was quick and efficient at putting a good dressing on and the pain was starting to dissipate. Kaname slowly looked up at Zero and let the pain in his heart finally show. He ran his long fingers down the sides of Zero's face almost as if he was afraid the younger boy would shatter to pieces beneath his touch. Zero brought up his right hand and placed it over his lovers.

"It's alright Kaname. I'm fine," he soothed.

"No you're not fine…and it's not alright. I should be able to protect you more than I do," he said voice quivering slightly.

"Kaname," Zero said sternly, "You're blood does enhance my strength as a hunter, but when I'm not with you I have to take care of myself." He leant foreword and brushed his lips against the brunets, "You have to _let_ me take care of myself."

Deep in his heart Kaname knew Zero was right. He had survived without Kaname before and he probably could do it again. Yet _Kaname_ couldn't live without Zero. He lived and breathed this beautiful boy in front of him. Nothing else mattered in the whole world. "Kaname you're daydreaming again," Zero growled as he caught his lover's bottom lip between his fangs.

Kaname knew Zero must have been dying for his blood by now, but like always he wasn't saying anything. Kaname moved from his kneeling position in front of Zero to one sitting next to him on the large bed. He quickly unbuttoned his shirt and bared his neck for his lover. He held out his arms and beckoned Zero to him. Zero moved slowly but was soon cradled in the other boy's arms. He licked Kaname's neck up and down for a moment. Zero never understood why he didn't just bite Kaname- he teased him more often than not. Kaname restrained from moaning aloud. While he wanted nothing more than a long and steamy comfort sex session he knew it would have to wait. Zero slowly sank his fangs into his lover's neck drawing deeply from the vein beneath. He drank very slowly savoring every single drop that passed his lips while remembering not to take too much. Kaname was in a bliss all his own though. For a vampire to have the one you love feeding off of you was one of the most pleasurable sensations in the world- especially for purebloods. Kaname leaned his head on top of Zero's basking in the knowledge that one day enough pureblood in the boy's body would save him from any future problems. Zero paused after a long draught and just rested his head against Kaname's shoulder.

"I hate feeling sleepy after I drink your blood," he mumbled.

"That's alright," Kaname laughed softly, "try to get some sleep Zero." He pulled back the covers on their bed and tried to guide Zero to put his head down. Zero wouldn't move an inch though.

"Stay with me…" he pleaded.

Kaname sighed and settled himself on the bed next to Zero. The younger boy nuzzled against him his breathing evening before he slipped into a deep and much needed sleep. Kaname laid there thinking that there were so many people he wanted to protect in this world, and Zero was at the top of the list. "I promise you Zero…I'll keep you safe no matter what," he whispered. Then he kissed the other boy's lips before closing his eyes and waiting…Kaname was waiting for Zero to be better… waiting for the world at large to accept them…waiting for the ache of guilt in his heart to recede…but when Zero turned and wrapped his arm around the one he loved Kaname got tired of waiting. He pulled his beloved closer to him and both young men had never felt safer nor did they ever worry about what problems their relationship could bring.

THE END.


End file.
